ComicRater's Top 10 Favorite Commenters
THIS IS AN OUTDATED LIST, Click here for new: ☀ComicRater's_Commenter_Rankings Hey guys, ComicRater here. Since everyone is doing this, I guess I will. If you aren't on this list, it doesn't mean I hate you, because I honestly don't hate anyone on the wiki. It probably that 1) We had a bad history together 2) I don't know you that well With that out of the way, lets begin! #10 GarfieldMN! GarfieldMN and I don't always agree, but we still get along. He is really nice and pretty chill, and doesn't try to start drama most of the time. I like the polls, and they don't flood the pages, so it's okay. #9 NeptuneNinjaComics! Neptune is really chill and pretty nice, even if we don't talk much. He forgave me for my mistakes, too. Although, he should have been a little more active as admin, particularly during the wars and crisises. #8 LordNour! LordNour is probably one of the nicest commenters on the wiki, not seeming to be rude to anyone. They have been helpful in some ways, too. Although, they are barely active, but I don't really mind. He has a pretty calming presence in general. #7 ToPhu31! ToPhu is really nice most of the time, and really helpful, too. He has been nice to me about my pages, which is good. He also forgave about the ToPhu31 crisis, which was good. Don't have too much to say about him. But he is pretty good. #6 Spyroclub1! He is really nice and funny and was helpful to the wiki. He stayed strong as #1 on the leaderboard for a while, so props for that! They are really chill too, and I am able to forgive for the badge gaming situation. #5 ChemicalChaos (Yoda)! Although we don't agree with each other all the time, we can usually get along. They are pretty chill and funny, and it's funny that everyone still calls him Yoda even though he changed his name. They are really helpful, and nice to talk to. I wish we could talk more! #4 Moothu! Moothu is really nice and fun to talk too, and he's actually a pretty old commenter. He's pretty funny too when you get to know him. We agree usually, and he participated a lot in the PigLover for admin debate. I wish we talked as much as we used to! #3 Positive Elixr Trade! PET is more of a recent friend, because we didn't talk much before, but he is really nice and helpful. He has been a really great help to the wiki, to the point where I don't even mind that he got Bureaucrat so fast. He doesn't argue too much, even when people seem to criticize him. #2 PigLoverGoComics! PigLover is an awesome and friendly commenter. He is always said really nice things about my pages since day one, and that was really helpful. He was a really great admin to the wiki, always making updates, but sadly, he left, and I hope he returns! Some say he argues a lot, and maybe you're right. But you can't avoid when he is nice to most people! Honorable Mentions (In No Particular Order) CrossDoggo- CrossDoggo is a pretty nice and sometimes funny commenter. They are a little immature, but they have improved. Also, they didn't really do anything as mod. Swasimcool- Is a decent commenter and can be nice at times. Although, we did have kind of a bad history. We are on slightly better terms now. Effja- Don't know him to well, but is pretty nice, but the inappropriate comments were over the top. And he did it repeatedly. GiantNate91- Seems pretty nice and helpful to the wiki in general, but we've talked probably once or twice. Henry Hudson- Used to sort of dislike, because of the grammar thing, but I don't care about it now. Is pretty nice in general, and pretty funny. GoldenGlory4life- Pretty funny and nice commenter, even if he has got on my nerves before. MintCrepe- A really chill and cool commenter, we don't really talk much, but seems fine, and is pretty funny. Although, we do have different opinions on a lot of things. Spacepuppy- Is decently nice and funny, but we have barely talked. BigNatebaseball- He was closest to making the list. We don't talk as much as we used to, but still. He is really funny and helpful, and we even did a news thing together. He is also really supportive of my pages. ComicComet- Is really chill and nice, and we both have really similar opinions about new Big Nate. Nice to talk to. #1 ComicCreatorz! ComicCreatorz is an awesome and a really nice and relatable commenter. We have a lot of similar interests, and we both love to talk about newer Big Nate. He is really supportive to my posts, too. Even his jokes are funny! We can't talk as much as we used to, but its still nice to talk when you can! (Now get a discord or I'm stealing your baguettes) Category:Lists